Mommy and Santa
by RKOxLegendKiller
Summary: Sweet little XMas threeshot. [RandyTrish]


Mommy and Santa

Disclaimer: I own my brothers; they're like my loyal servants. They do whatever I want because I'm just a sweet princess. If you guys could see me right now, I got the whole halo and fluffy white wings thing going, anyway I only own Julian and Rayn.

Author's Note: Hey guys. Christmas is a day away and I was thinking I'd give ya guys a cute little three-shot because you guys are the best. It's three chapters long so enjoy. RandyTrish

Chapter 1: Perfect Family

Trish watched Randy chase their son around the living room. It was that time of year again, setting the Christmas tree and putting on the ornaments, decorating the house, and going shopping for presents. Almost all of the decorations were done; the only thing left was the star that was to be put on top of the tree, which was being held by Julian, who was four. Julian ran from room to room with Randy right behind. Trish watched the smiles on her favorite two guys' faces. The atmosphere of happiness was set; it would truly be a joyful Christmas.

"How the hell did you get so fast?" Randy asked as he grabbed Julian and threw him over his shoulder after several minutes of chasing.

"I dunno, Daddy." Julian said.

"Well, you're a fast little hell raiser, I'm gonna have to find a way to slow you down." Randy joked as he put Julian on the couch and tickled him. Julian laughed and Randy laughed, Trish smiled.

"Come on kiddo, lets put up the star." Randy said with a smile. Julian nodded and Randy picked up Julian over his shoulders and walked over to the tree, beside his gorgeous wife and their beautiful baby daughter, Rayn. Randy smiled at them and mouthed 'I love you' to Trish, who blushed. Randy smiled at his 11-month daughter and then looked up to the top of the tree, where Julian was reaching over to put on the star.

Julian placed the star perfectly and smiled as Randy placed him back on his feet. Randy sat down beside Trish and pecked her lips as Trish gently moved Rayn from her arms to his. Randy held Rayn close to his heart and closed his eyes. This is what he always wanted: a perfect family and an idyllic lifestyle with them. Rayn looked up at Randy and giggled. She was only 11 months, but she could say a few words.

"Dad-dee." Rayn spoke in syllables. Randy's face lit up even more.

"Hey baby, you having fun?" Randy asked. Rayn just laughed as her Dad spoke. Randy wanted to hug his daughter forever when she laughed. "I love you, Rayn." Randy said before kissing her forehead.

"Mommy, when can I open my presents?" Julian asked.

"In a day sweetie." Trish replied. "Come on, let's go to bed. It's getting late and if you stay up any longer you won't wake up in time to greet people who arrive to our party."

"Okay, Mommy." Julian said before running up the stairs and into his room. He got ready and waited for his parents to come in and tuck him in after they put Rayn in her crib. Randy rocked Rayn in his arms until she fell asleep and then placed her in her warm crib. He never imagined himself doing this, he had thought about it in his life but he never put himself in the picture. He was glad though, there was nothing else he'd rather do than be with his family. Randy wrapped his arms around Trish's stomach as he walked behind her and she led them to Julian's room.

Julian watched his parents enter and smiled. Trish and Randy walked over to his bed and tucked him in. Randy leaned over and kissed his forehead after Trish. Julian smiled at his parents once again and closed his eyes.

"Good night buddy." Randy whispered.

"Sweet dreams, baby." Trish murmured.

"Night Daddy, good night Mommy." Julian mumbled before falling sound asleep.

Randy held Trish's hand as they walked into their bedroom. Randy gave her hand a small squeeze and looked down at her. Trish met his gaze and pecked his lips. They were so in love, maybe even more than ever. Randy picked up Trish and carried her over to the bed, laying her down gently and hovering on top of her. Trish wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Randy, without restraint, returned the kiss. They talked, moaned, and kissed into the night.

End of Chapter

I know, crap first chapter but I didn't want to throw in any smuts and I have to go so I couldn't really finish it so I decided to end it there. The next two chaps will be better, I promise. Merry Christmas, guys.


End file.
